What Would Become
by SkittlezIII
Summary: Hi guys and gals, i'm SkittlezIII, and so this is my first fic, so please be nice! I do enjoy regular parrings as much as Yaoi parrings. This is just a one shot GokuxVegeta parrring and there is irony!


**What Will Become**

Hi guys and gals, i'm SkittlezIII, and so this is my first fic, so please be nice?! I do enjoy regular parrings as much as Yaoi parrings. This is just a one shot GokuxVegeta parrring. I was inspired by reading some stories and the song "Sally's Song" from "The Nightmare Before Christmas". So enjoy and review; oh and be advised of two things... 1.) LEMON :D!!! 2.) It's not what you think (IRONY)....hehehehehe!!!

Disclamair: I do NOT own "The Nightmare Before Chirstmas", that belongs to Tim Burton and his party. Nor do I own Dragon Ball Z, that belongs to Akira Toriyama.

* * *

_I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend_

**I watched the prince as he trained, so powerful, so majestic, so beautiful. We had lost everything, everything that is except each other. His anger, hate, and rage was his power. It is what motivated him to live, to survive in this broken world we call home. We where banshied from Earth as a wave of destrction destroyed everything. We came to this unknown planet, not wanting to stay there with the memories. It has been 7 yeasr since that day. I sat on a rock next to a pond, while he feed his anger and rage in the cold night air. I could seee every move he made, every punch, every kick. Kami it was beautiful. He had been that way since we landed, and hadn't said much else. It scared me, the though of my prince in pain everyday. What scared me more was the though of not helping him.**

_And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be_

**I had fallen for him, Kami I could not help myself but I did. I watched him eat, sleep, train, and every now and then bathe. His mucles gleamed in the sunlight, while water dripped down him. I caught myself somedays, touching myselfm and losing my breath as I moaned out his name. The thought of being domonated by Vegeta, was what keep me alive. What made me feel alive. But alas, it was all a dream.** **But I did find peace in this dream. The dream of crushing our lips together, our bodies touching each other, our hands intertwined. Him wisphering my name in my ear, as he claimed me, and made me his. His eyes, black as night, like his soul, had so many emotions. They stared right through me and all I could do was shutter. I wanetd his touch, to be one with him, and knew he felt the same. A blinding light would flash as we moved in rythm together. *KAKAROTT!!!!!!!!*, Vegeta yelled. I sat up right and siged, the dream was over.**

_What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last_

***Yes Vegeta?* I stepped out of my hut, trying to hide myself. Damn him, I did not get to finish and now training was going to be miserable. *Come on Kakarott, you baka, we have training all morning and you over slept.* I could tell my prince was not in a good mood, no not at all. *I found the inhabitants of this wretched planet, and they have told me if we leave them be, they will do the same for us.* Well that was at least good, wasn't it? *Come, I would like to have a worthy opponent today, the animals here give no challenge.* He smirked, he was up to something, and by the look in his eyes, I wasn't comfortable with it. He took off, I followed him and watched from a distance. His face carved out by the sun, his body toned to perfection. I shook my head, I had to stop thinking like that, it was going to get me into trouble. He landed in the middle of what looked like a forest, the animals did not seem too happy. He started blasting everything in sight to pieces, Kami he had finally lost it.*VEGETA!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!* I was scared now. He hasn't acted like this in so long, but as i looked at him, that perfect face, that perfect figure, I noticed...tears. Tears!?!? But my prince did not cry, no his pride forbids it. But truly enough, it was tears. Tears of anger, rage, and sadness. He missed the memories, as did I. But did he not see that we could make new memories?**

_And will we ever end up together?  
no, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one_

**He blasted everything he could, turned to me, powered up and attacked. It happened so fast that I almost did not block it. He threw punch after punch, kick after kick. I blocked everything I could. Finally after a few hours of this anger, he suddenly stopped. * Ve..Ve..Vegeta? You okay?* I asked, tired and worn out. He looked at me, I could see that he wasn't. The pain, he lived with it for too long, and I wanted to help. Suddenly he jumped at me and pinned me. *DAMN YOU KAKAROTT!!!* Me? What did I do? I looked in his eyes, and held his gaze for what seemed like an eternity. He crushed his lips to mine. I sucked in a breath, was this really happening? He broke away and I moaned for him not to. *Vegeta...please....* I reached for him but he pushed my hand away. *Damn you Kakarott, this is wrong. I should not, cannot, feel this way about a lower class baka Sayian like yourself.* I looked at him, hurt. I wanted to hold back the tears, but unfortunately** **could not. *Why not Vegeta? WHY!?!?!* I was on my feet before I knew it. *Because I am a prince. A prince with great pride* He stood and looked me in the eyes, and I could see that he was fighting his feelings and his pride. *DAMN YOUR PRIDE!!!!* I shouted at him, I just couldn't help myself. I loved him and wanted, no..., needed him to love me back. He looked at me and turned to walk away. I would not let him. I grabbed him and made him turn to face me. "I Love You, Vegeta, now and forever. No matter what will become of us and this world. I Love You.* I looked in his eyes, dying for some response. He sighed and it seemed he could not fight it anymore. "As do I Kakarott, as do I." I kissed him, hard, and passionaite. He responded back to me, and I melted. We kissed and caressed each others chest and arms for what seemed like forever. I never wanted this to stop. He broke away, apparently needing air. He walked over to an area where the ground was more flat. *Lay down here, Kakarott.* He ponited to the ground, I obeyed my prince. He ripped off his tank, my shirt and straddled himself over me. His gloves where now off, his bare hands, rought but warm, where touching my chest. I breathed hard as my toes curled. I stared up at him and he smirked at me. He leaned down to kiss me again, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed my neck, my ears, and down my chest. He was teasing, but was too damn good at it. He ripped off my pants, and stared at my erection. *Excited are we Kakarott?* He smirked as he took his right hand to stroke me. I tossed my head back, unable to move or breath. Kami yes, this felt so good, so right. He stroked me more, then took me in to his perfect mouth. I moaned and grunted. He moved his mouth and tounge along me, slow and hot, I wanted to badly for him to taste me. He teased me a bit longer, but then stopped. I looked at him, pleading for more. *You can be patience Kakarott.* But I didn't want to be nor was I going to be. I grabbed him and flipped him so he was under me. *My turn, dear prince.* He looked at me, but did not stop me. I kissed his neck and his ears. I kissed down his chest, and removed his pants with both hands. I took him in my mouth and returned the pleasure he had given me. He gasped and entingled his hands in my hair. I stopped to postioned myseld above him. I loved him, nothing would change that, and I could see in his eyes that he felt the same. I entered my prince slow, he was tight and we crushed our lips together to keep us both from screaming. I moved against him, while he met my rhythm. He calwed at my back, moaned out loud, and kissed my face. I wisphered his name over and over again in his ear. It was getting harder and harder to control myself with him, and I moved against him harder and faster. He kept my pace and kissed me more and more. I never wanted this night to end. I kept my control as much as I could, but it was all too much. I could feel myself losing control, but I wanted my prince to be happy before me. I grabbed him and held him close, not daring to stop. A white light flashed before me and I could here my prince shout my name and release all his love for me. I followed my prince closey afterwards, and collapsed on him. I rolled over and held him to close to me. He looked at me with lazy eyes, and whispered before he fell asleep, *I love you, Kakarott.* *I love you too, Vegeta.* We slept under the stars, and I knew, we would make new memories, here, no matter what would become.**

**The End!!!**

* * *

Told you it was not what you would expected, (AGAIN IRONY), but I like it for the 1st try, so if you did review!!! If not then that's okay too, but please no nasty comments or Reviews. Peace out ya'll, Wendy's is calling me!!! Love, SkittlezIII


End file.
